Scarred
by Satoshi Mousey
Summary: Dark takes a walk one night, thinking of his 'blue-haired angel', when he runs into him, but something was wrong, very wrong. With a few unanswered questions: Why is the child covered in blood? And why is he full of scars? And now is he to late? Yaoi D/S
1. Previous Night

Scarred

Chapter 1

Past

Warnings: Yaoi, hints of abuse

Rating: M for later chapters

(Sorry, I suck at summaries)

Summary: Dark takes a walk one night, thinking of his 'blue-haired angel', when he runs into him, but, something was wrong, very wrong. With a few unanswered questions to boot: Why is the child covered in blood? And why is he full of scars? And now, Dark finds he might have been to late...

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N. Angel

First fanfic., so please don't be too harsh, even though flames will be expected and taken into consideration.

* * *

><p>Last night<p>

Dark's POV

_I was walking in the dark night, just wanting to get away for awhile. That's how I found him, how I found __**MY **__little Satoshi..._

I found my little blue-haired angel running through the streets with blood dripping down his pale body. I did not know where it originated, but I did know that I was scared for his life. There was too much blood on the child's clothes to be even a medium cut. I ran after him and cornered him in an alleyway. I carefully walked up to him and held out a hand. He cringed, whimpering in pain and fear. I slowly walked toward him. He backed up to a dark, damp wall. His azure eyes widened as I placed a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't pull away. Not that he could.

I leaned into him and put my lips in the mop of loose, blue hair. I gently whispered into the blue locks, "Shh, it's okay, I won't hurt you." He relaxed and let me pick him up. I do not know if he knew it was me, his enemy, who comforted him. I flew, carrying him bridle-style, to my house.

I opened the door and ran into the kitchen, passing Emiko, who promptly started yelling at me for tracking dirt into the house, until she noticed I had the broken, bleeding form of my never-ending love...


	2. Scars

Scarred

Chapter 2

Scars

Warnings: Yaoi, hints of abuse

Rating: M for later chapters

Summary: Dark takes a walk one night, thinking of his 'blue-haired angel', when he runs into him, but, something was wrong, very wrong. And now, he finds he might have been to late... (Sorry, I suck at summaries)

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N. Angel

* * *

><p>Early morning next day<p>

Kosuke pressed a cool, wet washcloth to the child's forehead, trying to bring down the burning fever his body couldn't seem to fight. Dark walked into the guest bedroom they were in. Satoshi's chest was bare, except for all the bruises, cuts, scrapes, scars, and lashings on his body that didn't even allow for a single square inch of unblemished skin to show.

"How is he?" Dark asked, walking up to the bed. Kosuke turned to look at him, before turning his interest to the still child.

"He's still unconscious, his temperature won't go down, and his wounds keep bleeding. I don't know what else to do for him, he might not be able to heal at all." Kosuke said with sorrow in his voice. He dipped the wash cloth into a bowl of ice water, rang it out, and placed it back on the child's forehead.

Dark nodded. He sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on top of the child's. He asked, "Will he ever wake up?" He felt he had to know. Had to know if he had noticed the child early enough.

Kosuke just shrugged and stood. "I hope so, but honestly? I don't know. Will you watch him while I go grab some bandages and fresh water?" He asked.

Dark nodded. He stroked the child's hand as Kosuke walked out. 'God, I hope he wakes up soon,' He thought as he watched the child's slowly rising and falling scarred chest. It seemed to be mocking him, the way it moved, telling him the child was alive, but yet the child was sleeping.

A bouncing ball of red (hair and shirt) and blue (jeans) came crashing into the room. The ball knocked it's head with Dark's, by accident. "Dark, you-never-came-in-to-tell-me-you-were-home-and-if-y-..." Daisuke rushed through his sentence, before looking at his second-best, well actually his best, but he'd never tell anybody that, friend lying unconscious next to his alter-ego and froze.

Daisuke could only stare at the broken teen. His eyes traveled from his friend's bloody, tousled blue hair, to the gentle expression of peace that was present in the child's sleeping form. Then to his much-too-thin collarbone to his scarred and battered chest and abdomen. A blanket was covering the child from the hips down. Everywhere it was clear to see that the frail child was severely underweight.

Dark took the rag off of the child's forehead and dipped it into the water, before replacing it. "Dark, when... I mean how... I mean-," Daisuke was horrified at all the obvious abuse the slightly older tamer went through.

Dark shook his head and said, "Don't ask, I don't know any more than you do. All I know is that I want to help him, but he won't respond to any thing." He gently ran his hand over the child's chest.

"Oh, OK." Daisuke said as he turned and walked out of the room.

Dark heard Daisuke cry just outside the door. He felt bad, but there was nothing he could do. He felt as if he was being torn apart from the inside from watching the child suffer.

Kosuke stepped in and shut the door. "Daisuke knows?" He asked. The Kaitou nodded. "Okay."

Dark smiled weakly. He reached over to the bedside table and took a note off of it. He said. "He had this when I found him. It's addressed to me. And I don't know if I can read it. I mean, I don't want to know if I want to know if he knew that he would die, or if he tried to kill himself. I mean, look at his wrists." He put the letter back, and gently picked up the child's right wrist and held it up for the man to see.

Scars and cuts were extremely prominent on the child's wrists. "You think he did this? To himself?" Kosuke asked. Dark just shrugged. He really did not know.

"Mmmn, mmmn," The child's head slowly shook back and forth and his eyes shut tighter as he whimpered. Both Dark and Kosuke turned their full attention to the young child. They held their breaths as the Hikari's eyes slowly opened and quickly shut.

The child gently sat up, keeping his eyes shut, and shook his head. His light blue hair falling over his pale forehead and sticking there as the wash cloth fell.

"Satoshi?" Dark softly called, not wanting to scare the child. He gently reached a hand out to steady the slightly trembling child. The child cringed as the hand reached toward him, thinking that it would hurt him. Like the monster who pretended to love him... until they were alone. "Shh, it's okay, I won't hurt you." He positioned himself a bit, so he could show the child he meant no harm.

The child moved his head up to look at the thief. He slowly, oh so slowly opened his eyes to look at Dark. "Dark?" he asked quietly, afraid that he was in the midst of a dream. The Kaitou nodded slowly. He quickly pulled the blanket up to cover himself, before quickly assuming he had been there awhile. "Umm. How long have I been here?" He asked tentatively, blushing wildly.

Dark smiled. "A few hours, well about six," He said as he gently put his hand over the child's own. He smiled slightly at him and moved his hands down to his waist, exposing his abused chest. He smiled a bit wider when the child leaned a bit towards him.

Satoshi turned his hands, so that the dark angel could hold them. Dark smiled widely at the action, and gently stroked his palms. The child smiled and leaned into the thief, not noticing the other man in the room.

Dark put his arms around the child and pulled him into his lap. He put his chin on top of the blue mess and held him like that. The child smiled and whispered quietly, "I love you..." He, once again, drifted off to sleep...


	3. The Letter

Scarred

Chapter 3

The Letter

Rating: M for later chapters

Warning: mention of past abuse, Yaoi

Summary: Dark takes a walk one night, thinking of his 'blue-haired angel', when he runs into him, but, something was wrong, very wrong. And now, he finds he might have been to late... (Sorry, I suck at summaries)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D.N. Angel

Please review, even if you want to flame. They will be taken into consideration.

* * *

><p>Kosuke picked up the letter. He handed it to Dark. "Read it. You never know what he may have written in it. Along the way, what's in there might help you," He said as he picked up the bandage roll and started doctoring up a wound on the child's side.<p>

Dark nodded. He opened it up. "It seems to be a journal entry from yesterday," He said. He read it over...

_February 24,_

_ I can feel him. Taking over. Pushing me away like yesterday's garbage. He wants to hurt Dark, he wants to hurt the one, the ONLY one, I love. He will take over, throw me into some long forgotten corner, and leave me there for days before letting me out. I tried to fight, but not even my rage can stop him._

_ His wings, his white, pure, yet stained wings rip from my shoulders, forming yet another new scar._

_ Don't I put up with enough? Kei, he just **loves** to cut, bruise, break me over and over, but yet, I can still pride myself to not once having to shed tears to either monstrosity._

_ Dark, the name of the one I truly wish to be with, the one who I saw as to who once helped me, helped me, when Krad got to be too hard to control. Once. Now, Krad has my body doing what he will, no freedom, no sliver of a movement can come from my body of my own accord._

_ Oh well, who cares about a young, stupid child who can't even make a single true friend. Daisuke doesn't know, doesn't know the torture it is to protect him from, not only from the monster inside me who will take the first chance he gets to rip apart and shatter his innocence, but from Kei, the tyrant who 'abuses' me._

_ No one cares that he rapes me over and over each and every night. I can't escape him, I can't escape either. I wish I could get over my fear for those that I love._

_ Then there is the boy's father, Kosuke, who seems to be able to detect my pain, to be able to detect the fear in my heart of the evil demons I have. Kosuke, the man who seemed to care, who seemed to care enough to be the only one who didn't talk to me just because of my standing with the police, with hatred born of the family feud, nor did he only talk to me to hurt me. He didn't approach me, talk to me, just because I seemed to be the lonely, shy child in the back of the room. He seemed to really care, but I should know better than anyone else that things aren't always as they seem._

_ Kosuke said that he can't stand seeing children suffer, but, that is exactly what I do..._

_ PAIN. Krad's killing my body, he's tearing my entire existence to shreds, and there is nothing anyone can do anymore. I'm too far gone. Not even getting a sliver of real love from HIM, from Dark, can save my soul. Not all the love in the world from Dark would be able to heal the gaping hole in my chest. _

_ Dark doesn't care though. He couldn't possibly even feel the tiniest bit of pity for one so low as myself, even if he knew what great pain I went through to protect the little red-head. I have taken such great torture that I am only an undead shell. An undead shell that has fallen in love with the enemy. A shell that will shatter soon, and leave everyone at Krad's mercy._

_ I shall leave this earth and no one will care. No one will notice that the cold child in the back of the room died. Worst of all, no one will remember. Daisuke will continue on his life, find his sacred maiden, have children to carry on the family line. He has Takeshi, Kosuke, Emiko, and his grandfather. And others. He will have DARK. He will have his angel until he finds his sacred maiden, after all, Dark has protected him thus far, surely he can protect him if my 'spell' goes wrong. _

_ I bid you all goodbye now. No one cares, so I don't know why I am. Oh well..._

_ Dark, I wish I could tell you this in person, but anyway..._

_ **Dark, I love you,**_

_** Satoshi Hikari**_


	4. You're Worth It

Scarred

Chapter 4

You're worth it

Rating: M for later chapters

Warning: Yaoi, hints of abuse, and drama

Summary: Dark takes a walk one night, thinking of his 'blue-haired angel', when he runs into him, but, something was wrong, very wrong. And now, he finds he might have been to late... (Sorry, I suck at summaries)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D.N. Angel

Please review, even if you want to flame. They will be taken into consideration.

* * *

><p>Dark read the letterjournal entry several times over before the meaning sunk in. "H-He l-loves me? Gods! I knew I should've told him," Dark looked up at the ceiling. He resisted the urge to punch something.

"What is it? Did he know?" Kosuke asked, worried.

Dark nodded. "He knew alright, but it also says that he is... that he is...," Dark's words were choked off in his throat.

Kosuke took the letter and read it. The expression on his face was one of pure rage. "I am going to kill the bastard!" He yelled, pissed that he had missed all the evidence.

"Get in line. I already called that one," a voice from behind them said.

The men looked behind them, where a transparent Krad was leaning against the door frame. He was looking at his fingers, just as if he was at a boring picnic, not in the enemy's house, with his tamer out cold.

"Krad," Dark said in a low growl. He tightened his hold on the unconscious youngster.

"Just for the record, I've been saving you a spot in line right ahead of me Dark. It would be a lot better if you would kill him," Krad pointed out.

Dark's body quivered with rage. "What the bloody fucking HELL!" He screamed. "Y-You've been killing HIM! Can't you see you've done enough?" He gently set the child on the bed, before standing and walking over to Krad.

He raised his hand to slap the blonde abomination, but Krad just chuckled. "Just, just hear me out. Please?" Krad held his hands up to show that he wasn't going to do anything. Dark only nodded. "Thank you. Now, as you can probably see. And read," Krad took a deep, shaky breath. He slowly continued, "Kei hurts the child. A lot. The only reason I haven't killed him yet, is because I promised Satoshi I wouldn't. That is one of the three promises I will never, ever break." He looked down sadly, "One of the only three things I've ever really promised him," he whispered.

"You promised him you wouldn't kill the monstrosity that has been hurting him? How low can you get?" Dark's temper snapped. He brought his fist up to punch the blonde, but a frail, shaky voice stopped him.

"Dark. Dark, please. Don't hurt him. He means no harm." Dark spun around to face the scared, pale, and, apparently, very awake Satoshi. He nodded and walked over to the child. He sat on the bed and pulled him into his arms.

"Well, since you hurt him, a lot, but yet he's protecting you, it seems as though we need to hear exactly what is going on here," Kosuke said, with an undertone that screamed of impatience.

Krad nodded and pressed a palm to his forehead. He started talking, "For years now, Kei has viciously raped and beat the child. He has nearly claimed Satoshi's life thousands of times, and yet Satoshi's still sane. Years ago, back when we got along, before I could take over his body, I would talk to the boy, and I reluctantly made three promises he asked of me."

Dark nodded and asked, "What were the others? Why did you even promise such... such... degrading things to the child? He needs someone who will protect him! Not make insane, hurtful promises!" Dark was fuming. He wanted to kill this monster, the monster who was hurting HIS angel.

"You have the facts wrong. _**I**_ forced him to make the promises. He never wanted to agree. I forced him to promise not to kill, hurt, or even confront Kei. He also was forced to promise to treat me like all the other Hikari's. To hurt me as he hurt them, for the sake of Kei eventually trusting him. The third thing was that he could never, EVER hurt Daisuke, or ANY of the Niwas, intentionally, nor could he hurt you, Dark, more than he had in the past. That too was for the sake of Kei's trust, well your part was, I never wanted anyone hurt, but, yeah..." Satoshi trailed off in the end. Krad nodded his thanks.

Dark looked down at the child. He was looking away with tears in his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. But, I'm still blaming you for hurting him. I don't care if you promised, willingly or not," Dark directed his statement towards Krad, but was to busy wiping the tears from the child's eyes to notice any reaction from Krad's part. "How old is these promises anyway?"

"They are about thirteen years old. I was able to slightly talk to him then."Satoshi looked up at Dark, silently pleading him to understand.

Dark nodded. "So, now what?" He asked.

"Now, we get the child up to health and see what we can do about the infections. I presume that you will refuse to go to the doctor?" Kosuke spoke up. He watched the child look down and nod. He smiled and walked over to the child. "I'm going to go grab us all something to eat. Is there anything special you want to eat?" Satoshi shook his head. "Alright then." Kosuke stood, kissed the child's forehead, and left the room.

Krad stared at Satoshi, looked at the door, then back to Satoshi. He did this several times, before Satoshi started to laugh, chuckle really, and hiccup. He sighed. He moved his body, so that he was sitting with his back against the head board.

When Kosuke returned with a tray of food, he noticed Krad gaping. "What's wrong with him?" He asked the other boys.

"Umm, he's surprised that I didn't freak out from the... umm... the …. thing-y on the forehead," Satoshi looked away, embarrassed. He blushed a deep red.

"What? The little kiss?" Kosuke chuckled. "It's just a habit I've had with Daisuke. When he gets hurt it always comforts him. You seemed to need some." Kosuke smiled at the child, until he saw tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Kosuke became worried that he had crossed a line. A line that he might not be able to uncross.

"No, it's nothing." Satoshi wiped the back of his hand across his eyes. "It's just that, no one has ever shown any care towards me. At all. It... it's nice..." He trailed off at the end, scared that he had upset the kind Niwa.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry, I never meant to upset you." Kosuke set the food on a bedside table and sat by the young child. After a moment, he wrapped an arm around the little child's waist.

Satoshi tensed for a moment, before leaning into his embrace. He smiled as he met an only too willing hug. He snuggled into the older man.

Dark smiled as he watched the little frail Hikari relax. He looked over at Krad and laughed lightly.

Satoshi and Kosuke both looked over to the Kaitou. Kosuke's brow furrowed in confusion, but Satoshi followed his gaze and started to chuckle. "K-Krad, stop looking like a fish just walked over a mile in the desert," Satoshi watched Krad gape even more.

Krad nodded and gently slipped back into Satoshi's mind.

Dark watched Satoshi carefully as he seemed to start to sway. He smiled sweetly as he crawled over to the child. Satoshi looked at him with an expression that told him that he wasn't quite sure he should trust him. Dark slipped an arm over his shoulder as Kosuke removed his. Dark all of a sudden pulled him to his chest.

Satoshi squeaked slightly at this action. He then let Dark pull him in for a hug. He looked over at Kosuke to now find him in a chair by the bed.

Dark took the opportunity to carefully lay the child on the bed. He had just pulled a blanket over the child when he shifted his attention to the Kaitou and glared. Dark smirked down at the child. "It's time for you to go to sleepy. You're obviously exhausted. You need to rest so you can recuperate. I'll wake you up in a few hours. 'mkay?" Dark waited for the child to answer patiently.

Satoshi glared even harder at Dark. "I'm not a little kid. And, I'm not tired. At all," Satoshi tried to pointed out. But that idea was thrown out the window when he yawned.

"Yes, you are. You want to get better, don't you?" Dark asked. He lay down on top of covers, right next to Satoshi.

"Who cares? I'll be in more pain if I take a break from the beatings. Not to mention that Kei'll be furious that I'm not home soon," Satoshi whispered.

"_**I**_care!" Dark sat up indignantly. "I won't take no for an answer! You're staying here. Kei'll find his beaten ass dead soon too. I won't have you hurt anymore. Satoshi, please, tell me you will try to stay away from him. For me," Dark looked sad and hopeful. His signature smirk long gone.

"Why do you care? I'm nothing but a worthless... a worthless... _**BRAT!**_" Satoshi became upset. He felt worthlessness flood through his body.

"Because I love you!" Dark grabbed Satoshi's shoulders while straddling his hips. Satoshi looked up at him with tears in his eyes. He looked away. Dark turned Satoshi's chin so that he was facing him. "Satoshi, you're not worthless. I need you to survive. Please?"

'Satoshi-sama, you need to listen to him. I can tell he wants you to be happy. I've been around him for centuries. I've been around him with each of the generations. I would sometimes stalk him to see who he would care for. I know what he looks like when he's in love. This is much more powerful than what he felt for rika. You should try to be happy with him,' Krad gently said in Satoshi's mind.

'Krad, I love him, but he won't want me if he finds out what pain Kei put's me through. If he finds he doesn't want me anymore, I will die...' Satoshi thought back to Krad.

Dark looked at Satoshi as he seemed to be talking to Krad. "Satoshi," he lightly called.

Satoshi looked down. "Dark, I, I, I need to... I need to know if you're just pitying me, or if you really care. I'm not worth it if you care," Satoshi tried not to show that he was crying, but Dark noticed.

Dark wiped his tears away. This only made the child sob. Dark lay back down and pulled him into his arms as an answer. Satoshi snuggled up to him and cried himself to sleep. "Satoshi, my little angel, you are, and always will be, worth it. Worth everything you are," He whispered to the little child...


	5. Waking Up

Scarred

Chapter 5

Waking Up

Rating: M for later chapters

Warning: mention of past abuse, Yaoi

Summary: Dark takes a walk one night, thinking of his 'blue-haired angel', when he runs into him, but, something was wrong, very wrong. And now, he finds he might have been to late... (Sorry, I suck at summaries)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D.N. Angel :(

* * *

><p>When Satoshi woke up, he found himself alone. He sat up and moved the blanket away from him. He stood up and swayed a bit on his feet. After he was a bit steady on his feet, he noticed a shirt on the bedside table. He put it on, thankfully noting that his pants were still on, and looked around. He felt as if he recognized this place, but just couldn't place where. He opened the door and walked down the hallway. He looked to the right and gasped. He saw Daisuke's room.<p>

Satoshi felt panic race through him. He wondered what he was doing there, but couldn't remember anything beyond the beating he received... when? He honestly didn't know how long ago it had been. He walked down the hall to the staircase. He looked down over the rail and saw the Niwas sitting at the dining room table, talking. His mouth all-of-a-sudden felt dry, very dry.

Kosuke looked up and saw the blue-haired teen leaning on the rail. He stopped talking and watched the frail child, silently asking him if he was alright and needed help down the stairs.

Satoshi noticed Kosuke Niwa staring at him. He backed up a bit, before he caught Dark's glance. Dark waved him down and he complied hesitantly. He walked down the staircase, wincing slightly with every step down, and met a big bear hug from Emiko.

"Satoshi!" Squealed Daisuke. He ran up to the breathless teen and wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling him tightly to himself, tearing him from his ecstatic mother. He hugged him as tight as possible, trying to assure himself that he was safe.

"N-ni-w-wa-k-kun, c-can-n't-t-t b-breathe," Satoshi gasped out. He tried to hug back, but found his arms pinned at his sides.

Dark laughed slightly and walked over to the boys. He gently detached Daisuke from HIS angel and pulled him in for a hug.

Satoshi leaned into Dark. He smiled and felt himself relax. He rested his head against Dark and snuggled against him. Somehow, it felt right.

Daiki came over and ruffled the young Hikari tamer's hair. "How are you doing kiddo?" He asked.

Satoshi pulled his head off of Dark's shoulder, but couldn't help but to give a blank look. He just

shook his head, before leaning against Dark's chest again. "I don't remember anything since... since..." Satoshi buried his face into Dark's chest and felt his body shake with tears.

Dark tightened his hold on Satoshi. He hated seeing him this way. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay," he whispered against Satoshi's blue hair.

Satoshi just shook his head and allowed himself to let go of the tears. He buried his face into the thief's embrace as he cried, trying to disappear.

Dark gently stroked over his back. "Come on, this was a bad idea," he said, picking up the frail Hikari in his arms. He started to carry him back upstairs, but decided against it and brought him to the front room.

Dark sat on the couch and held Satoshi as close to him as he could. He stroked over his back, trying to calm him. It didn't seem to quite work, for the young Hikari was still tense. Then, all-of-a-sudden, the youngster's body seemed to relax as he lay back against Dark, breath evening out.

Dark smiled at the obvious sign that Satoshi was now asleep. He gently lay down on the couch, ignoring the other members of the Niwa family. He positioned Satoshi so that he was lying next to him, feeling an over-driven need to protect the shivering boy. He quickly tugged the afghan down off the back of the couch and wrapped it around them.

Kosuke smiled at the obvious gesture of protectiveness. He watched as Dark slipped his hand over and around Satoshi's body. The blue-haired boy was oblivious to the action, but, for some reason, it seemed to help him. Kosuke watched as his son's alter ego comforted the hurt Hikari.

Dark was slipping his hand around on Satoshi's skin, trying to calm the light shiver that only he was aware of...


	6. Why?

Scarred

Chapter 6

Why?

Rating: M for later chapters

Warning: mention of past abuse, Yaoi

Summary: Dark takes a walk one night, thinking of his 'blue-haired angel', when he runs into him, but, something was wrong, very wrong. And now, he finds he might have been to late... (Sorry, I suck at summaries)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D.N. Angel :(

* * *

><p>A few days later, Satoshi woke up in the same room he had been when he had woken up earlier. He looked around drowsily, hearing someone talking in a hushed whisper. It sounded like a man's.<p>

"–ing I can do!" Was heard.

Another, feminine, voice sounded out. "Well can't we do something?" They were both shouting. "I mean, he's been out for what? Six hours? Then it was for about an hour! Then the poor child was out for three days! Now it's been over a week since he was last up! How long is i-" The woman sounded pretty pissed, but she was cut off by a different man's voice.

"Emiko enough! This is not Kosuke's fault. If it's anyone's fault it is mine. _**I'm**_ the one who never figured it out," that voice sounded more familiar than the rest, and apparently the female was Emiko. Uh oh.

Yet another male voice spoke out, but this one sounded older, much older, "Dark," Oh shit! "This is not your fault. You could not have known that he was abused, of all things."

Satoshi nearly whimpered. 'Dark thought that it was _his_ fault? But, but, that couldn't be right!' He thought. No one seemed to notice that Satoshi was up. He tried to sit up silently, and nearly did, except he couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips from stretching sore, achy muscles.

All four Niwas; Emiko, Daiki, Kosuke, and Dark; turned quickly to the trembling Hikari. Dark immediately came over to the bed and hugged Satoshi. He shamelessly pulled Satoshi onto his lap and pressed his lips to his forehead. "You're up," was all he whispered against pale skin. Dark received a nod from the now still teen.

Kosuke smiled at the obvious sign of affection. He wanted the gentle exchange to be something that would last, but the future was so uncertain.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Emiko wanted to ask some things. Like about the scars on his wrist.

Satoshi looked up at her and his gaze hardened somewhat. "Please," he croaked out. After clearing his throat he tried again. "Please do not call me 'Hiwatari'. I despise that name, but, umm," Satoshi's gaze softened as he looked down, head slightly buried in Dark's embrace. "Umm, if you wish to, I prefer Hikari. That is my given last name after all," he whispered quietly.

Dark smiled and tightened his hold on Satoshi, trying to assure himself, more than anything, that the youngster was alright.

Emiko smiled and nodded.

Dark picked Satoshi up bridal-style and carried him over to the window ledge, which was big enough to sit, and lay down, on. He propped himself up against the cushions and pointed out to the horizon. "Out there, Satoshi. Out there, there are places to be, things to see, people to meet. If you let me, I'll take you there," Dark said, willing the child to agree.

Satoshi looked up at Dark quizzically. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Dark sighed. At least he was getting somewhere with him. "Well, there is a whole world out there. You should try to enjoy it before doing something so rash as trying to take your own life," he started, but was met with a cold look.

Satoshi looked down, heart broken a bit. "You think I would do this to myself?" He asked. Looking down, he started to fiddle with the edge of Dark's shirt hem.

Dark looked down at Satoshi. "You didn't?" He asked, before chuckling low in his throat at the nervous gesture.

Satoshi looked up at Dark and smiled slightly. He shook his head and stretched up to Dark's chin. He licked up and down the bottom of his chin, before pressing his lips to right above his Adam's apple. Sucking and licking on the skin, he tried to find someway to show Dark how he felt, seeing as how he had a hard time with words.

Dark laughed and tightened his hold on Satoshi. "So, that's a 'No'," he said. Dark looked out the window and gently rubbed his hands all over the young Hikari. They sat there, looking out the window, watching the day go by. Dark comforting the younger, Satoshi using his mouth to entice Dark.

They stayed like that, watching the sun set come, and the full moon rise. It's light shining through the window, illuminating them in the darkness...


	7. Kosuke Wants Custody

Scarred

Chapter 7

Kosuke Want's Custody

Rating: M for later chapters

Warning: mention of past abuse, Yaoi, a word or two of strong language

Summary: Dark takes a walk one night, thinking of his 'blue-haired angel', when he runs into him, but, something was wrong, very wrong. And now, he finds he might have been to late...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D.N. Angel :(

In the morning, Satoshi woke up to find Dark caressing his chest with his hands, arms still securely around him. Moaning, he looked up at Dark, who was currently looking out the window.

"Dark?" He whispered quietly.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah?" Dark looked down at Satoshi and smiled. He slid one hand down to his shirt hem teasingly.

"Umm, I was just wondering if you meant something more than just a trip to the outside world yesterday when you said that you'd 'take me there'?" Satoshi asked, inching his face closer to Dark's neck.

"That depends on how you want to take it. If you want it to mean something other than just the outside world, then..." Dark smiled slyly down at Satoshi and put on a seductive expression. He stroked over Satoshi's manhood slowly to see if he would... get his point.

Satoshi moaned and threw his head back into Dark's chest, putting off any plans of torturing his neck again, and moaned. "Y-yesssss," Satoshi drawled out, pleasure rocketing through his entire body. It was by now that his manhood was quite erect and pulsing against Dark's hand.

Dark chuckled and rocked his hand back and forth over the hard bulge. He received a sharp gasp from Satoshi as he tried to thrust his hips up, but Dark kept his hips from doing that by roughly pressing his hand down.

Satoshi moaned softly, his body on fire. He moved his hands behind Dark's head and tangled his fingers into purple locks. He gently massaged Dark's scalp, not being able to move any more than that. Slowly, oh so slowly, Dark rubbed over his erection, making Satoshi want to scream in pleasure.

Dark removed his hand from Satoshi's manhood and carefully picked him up with one arm, making sure that Satoshi's fingers wouldn't untangle. He carried the little boy to his room and laid him on the bed.

Satoshi untangled his fingers from Dark's hair, slightly upset that he still wasn't curled up with the Kaitou. But that quickly left his mind as he caught a whiff of the scent that lingered on the sheets.

Dark smirked slightly as Satoshi turned on the bed and buried his nose into the fabric, inhaling his scent. Gently, he turned Satoshi so that he was lying on his stomach.

Satoshi looked back at Dark questioningly, but, upon received an encouraging look, he turned back around and reburied his nose into the material. He felt the bed shift as a weight settled down by him.

Dark gently lay down, on his back, by Satoshi and slipped his arm around his waist. He earned a soft whimper and a cuddling motion from the boy. He lightly chuckled and pulled Satoshi up onto his chest.

Satoshi ran his fingers over the older man's chest, tracing random patterns.

Dark moaned low in his throat, loving the way his little... he paused, unsure of where that train of thought was heading. And he could feel that he really didn't want to. He eased his hands around to the front of Satoshi's shirt, gently undoing the first button.

Satoshi stopped roaming his hands on Dark's chest and looked up at him. A bit scared, but fully trusting the dark angel.

Dark smiled and wrapped his arms around the frailer teen, holding him close, both forgetting about their erections. He gently started to hum a tune that was familiar to him, but he had no idea where he had heard it. But, it didn't matter as Satoshi started to doze off...

…...

The door slammed open, waking the blue-haired boy up. Kei stormed into the room, holding a bloodied whip in hand.

Before Dark had time to protect the blue-haired boy in his arms, there was a loud _**CRACK!**_ that sounded through the air. He felt Satoshi tense up, trying to refrain from screaming.

Kei brought the whip up to hit him again with it, but something sharp dug into his arm.

Withe latched his teeth to Kei's arm and bit down with more power than he should've been able to. He felt love for the blue-haired tamer rolling off his long-time friend and wanted to help protect his love.

Daisuke, Daiki, and Emiko were all trying to find a way to help protect the innocent child in Dark's arms from the evil Commissioner. Kosuke was out looking for a way to ease the Hikari's troubled mind.

Kei didn't even take notice of the Niwas. He used his other hand to get Withe off of him. He threw the white rabbit against the wall viciously and was about to bring the whip down on the bluenette once again.

Until he saw the most beautiful sight before him.

Dark flipped over Satoshi protectively and was covering the frail, trembling body with his own. Satoshi was curled up beneath the dark angel completely and had his head into the crook of the man's neck, fear causing his trembles.

Kei. Was. Shocked.

Here was his adopted son being protected by the supposed-to-be enemy and apparently didn't care about it at all. He faltered at the beautiful sight and dropped the whip.

Kosuke burst into the room, fearing the worst. He felt rage as he saw the bloodied whip and his son protectively laying above his long-time love.

Kei turned and looked back at Kosuke. His eyes held self-shame, pain, and... apology?

Kosuke crossed his arms over his chest. "Get the fuck out of here. You are NOT welcome. You have hurt that little boy immensely and have no respect for him. He is a wonderful child and deserves happiness. You have denied that to him. Satoshi. Satoshi..." Kosuke faltered, tears threatening to take over. He continued, "I want custody of the boy. And I think you should go to the station and tell them of the horrors you caused him. Before _**I**_ do."

Kei nodded slowly. He turned from the room and left, looking over his shoulder at the pale boy he once called 'Son' with sorrow. "I'm sorry Satoshi. I... I had meant to hurt you at the time, but I never meant to break you," he whispered quietly.

Dark looked up at Kei and growled. Kosuke and Daiki went to the bed to hold the little boy back and to comfort him. Dark got up off the bed and stood in front of the menace. "Daisuke. Go to your room," he commanded.

"But," Daisuke tried to reason.

"NOW!" Dark yelled. Daisuke went to his room. "You too Emiko," Dark looked at Kei evenly, but out of the corner of his eye he saw her nod and go after Daisuke.

Kei looked scared. He tried to back up, but Dark raised a finger and pointed at him. "You are going to pay for what you did to Satoshi!" He stated as he summoned a large energy ball...


	8. There's Two?

Scarred

Chapter 8

There's Two?

Rating: M for later chapters

Warning: mention of past abuse, Yaoi, a word or two of strong language

Sorry, it's sort of a shorter chapter.

Summary: Dark takes a walk one night, thinking of his 'blue-haired angel', when he runs into him, but, something was wrong, very wrong. And now, he finds he might have been to late...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D.N. Angel :(

Kei had a look of pure terror in his expression. He raised his hands to defend himself. "Please, just give me two minutes to quickly write something down?" Kei asked.

Dark was about to deny him his request, but Kosuke handed Kei a piece of paper and a pen, nodding. Dark made the energy ball vanish as Kei bent his head in a 'thank you' and quickly wrote down something. He folded it and tried to go hand it to Satoshi, but Kosuke stopped him, "No, give it to me. _**I'll**_ give it to him." Kosuke held his hand out for the note, figuring it was safer that way.

Kei gave the note to Kosuke and watched with tears in his eyes as he gently passed it back to Daiki to give to the boy.

Daiki handed it to Satoshi, who unfolded it and quickly read it. "NO!" He tried to shout and get off the bed, but there was a strong arm around him, pulling him back. He recognized the arm as his 'father's'. A hand clasped around his mouth, but it was too late.

Everyone turned to see a second Kei pull out a gun and hold it to Satoshi's head. Satoshi's eyes were wide with terror from seeing Dark's expression become panicked, but everyone only saw the pain that over ruled his entire being.

Dark turned to the first Kei, whom smiled and disappeared into dust. Dark summoned another energy ball and turned to the real Kei. He was about to take aim and throw it, but Kei cocked the gun. "If anyone dares to move, I'll shoot him. But, it won't be in the head, shall we say I'll start with his feet?" Kei taunted.

Kosuke looked at Kei and spoke slowly, "What are you doing? What did you do?"

Kei smirked and gently slipped his hand over Satoshi's mouth down to his chest, where it moved up and down slowly. "All I did was use a bit of magic to create a fake image of me and made it seem sympathetic towards everyone. Then, I just used it as a distraction so I could get my hands on the boy. Now, where's the rest of the Niwa's? Hmm?"

Kosuke spoke out. "Leave Emiko and Daisuke out of this. Daiki and Dark too. Send Satoshi out with them as well. The battle is now between you and me." He received a questioning glance from Kei, so he glared as he clarified, "The custody battle. The one I wasn't kidding about when I gave you those few choices."

Kei grew enraged. He pulled his arm tighter around the boy and used his other hand, the one groping the boy, to circle around his neck. "He is mine, no one will ever, EVER, take him from me!" He shouted as he tightened the grip on Satoshi's neck.

Satoshi let out a small whimper, terror clear on his expression. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could, not wanting to see the faces of the people who tried to help him see him in such a defenseless situation. Not that it helped much.

Kosuke. Was. Pissed.

He couldn't understand why Kei was doing this to a small, defenseless teenager. He took a deep breath, pulled out a cell phone, and looked through his contacts for Detective Saehara Sr.'s cell phone number. He held it up for Kei to see, "I am NOT kidding. Let him go, or I will call him and tell him of what horrors you have done that I know of. Got it?"

Kei smiled wickedly. "Go ahead. I honestly don't care, because you won't be able to do anything of this matter anyway." He laughed evilly and said something in Ancient Latin. There was a bright, blinding light, a strong wind, and a loud crackle that caused everyone to turn away.

When everything settled down, Dark, Daiki, and Kosuke all looked to where Satoshi and Kei were just a moment ago. There was nothing there...


	9. A Portal in the Fireplace

Scarred

Chapter 9

The Portal in the Fireplace

Rating: M for later chapters

Warning: mention of past abuse, Yaoi, a word or two of strong language

Summary: Dark takes a walk one night, thinking of his 'blue-haired angel', when he runs into him, but, something was wrong, very wrong. And now, he finds he might have been to late...

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, my laptop broke down on me because of a virus where someone hacked into it. They got into a lot of stuff including this, my email, my facebook, and my hard drive. I found a lot of stuff I didn't do and I'm sorry if something confusing has been done.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D.N. Angel :(

Dark gave an enraged cry and threw himself to the bed where his love had been. He searched the blankets with vigor, hoping beyond hope that he was just imagining things.

Kosuke grabbed Dark's arms and pulled him off of the bed. "Stop it Dark! He's not here!" He yelled, trying to get the Phantom Thief to calm down and think clearly.

"Do you know what Kei will do to him?! Don't you care at all?!" Dark yelled, anger, rage, and agony all boiling within him. He spread his arms wide to emphasize his point.

"Of course I care! But right now we need to stay calm and figure out how to fix this. Dark, go get Emiko and Daisuke in here. Daiki! Is there anyway to track where they went?" He said.

Dark nodded and ran out of the room and went to grab the other Niwas. Daiki sighed and ran a hand through his gray hair. "I think so, but I need to go down to the cellars and visit the old books. I'll take Daisuke and Emiko and see if they want to help. That's if you don't need them." Daiki said.

Kosuke nodded while Dark came in with the other two. "What's going on?" Daisuke asked, afraid of the loud crackling that went on.

"I'll explain later, now us three are going to go downstairs and find a spell or rune in the books." Daiki said as he walked out of the room. Emiko and Daisuke walked out of the room, immensely confused.

"Now Dark, you and I are going to the Hiwatari mansion, then the apartment, and are going to try to find some evidence against Kei. At the very least it will help people to know what he's been doing and will help to get him located sooner if he is still around here. With me?" Kosuke asked, figuring getting Dark to do this would make him feel useful.

Dark nodded and grabbed the letter off of the bedside table, stuffing it in his pocket. He figured it would do some good to his Satoshi if he tried to help. Plus, he didn't see a downside to this yet...

…...

Dark quickly picked the lock to the Hiwatari mansion and opened the door. He was staring to feel a bit queasy on finding anything. Sure he wanted to help Satoshi, but he was starting to fear if he would be able to get this done with**out** having to deal with rage being built up. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Kosuke. He received a gentle, easing smile so he gathered up his courage and stepped in.

Kosuke followed Dark into the mansion and shut the door. It was an extremely large room they stepped into. A black-clad butler stepped into the room and greeted them, "Good morning sirs. Masters Sanitarian and Hikar, err, Hiwatari-kun are both out. If you would please come with me, I can get you seated in the living room and put on some tea. Right this way." He gestured to a room for them to go ahead, seemingly unfazed by the fact that they had just broken in.

"Umm, when will the younger 'Master' be back?" Dark asked, perplexed is as to why this man was in front of them. He went ahead anyway though, Kosuke following close behind. "Or, the elder 'Master' for that matter?" He added.

"The young Master unfortunately has not been home for about the last week. We, the other servants and I, were told not to expect either of them here for awhile. Please, sit," the butler said as they entered a finely furnished living room, full with a real fire place with real wood and a warm, homely atmosphere. He looked back as the two men sat down on a couch worn down from excessive use in the past.

"If I may be so bold, why is this room so worn down, old, and... comforting? I mean, I would've thought that it would be kept in nicer-than-new condition," Kosuke asked, confused.

"Most of the house is, but this is one of Little Satoshi's rooms. He wanted to keep in a condition of great memories." The butler looked up as he said this. Up to where there were designs, art, and other things mounted on the wall. More specifically the huge moose head. "Up there," he pointed to the moose antlers, "Up there is where he would disappear for hours on end when that so-called... father... of his left for work. It is where he would do his homework back then too." The butler spit out

'father' viciously, before he chuckled softly, "I have no doubt that there is still stuff up there." He shook his head. "Forgive me. I speak of times from many years ago." He turned back to the guests, "If you like, I will tell you more stories of his childhood? Mary, the launderer and chef, has many a tale of cooking and very, very soapy experiences with him. Kay, Little Satoshi's teacher and the cleaner, probably has thousands of stories with his work and cleaning adventures with the boy. And Jim, the gardener and landscaper, has many stories of his learning and teachings of plants with the boy. Oh! Here I go again! Please forgive me?! I shall go start tea." With that, the butler left hastily.

"Umm, that was very educational. I just wonder how long he's been here and how much he could tell us of 'Little Satoshi''s past?" Kosuke said, using Satoshi's nickname the butler had used almost scornfully. He really didn't like anyone using any nickname for the boy he wanted to adopt and take care of.

Dark glared at Kosuke. He quite liked the nickname. Almost as much as he loved the actual boy. The boy, no, Satoshi. Satoshi, the scarred and very abused Satoshi he promised himself he would protect.

A tall, muscular, brown haired man came into the living room with a duster. Upon seeing the guests, he stopped. "If I may be so bold, who are you?" He asked.

Dark and Kosuke just looked up at the man, intimidated by his size. "U-umm, m-my n-name is N-Niwa K-K-Kosuke and th-this is D-Dark-k," Kosuke stuttered, fearful of this obviously powerful man.

"Boy, you better get your fucking ass out of this house RIGHT NOW! You've done enough damage so just get your ass out! I'll talk to Niwa-san, but NOT to you! Never, **ever** to you!" The man yelled.

"ENOUGH KAY!" The butler shouted, standing in the doorway.

"He's done enough damage to Little Satoshi, with_**out**_ coming into his home and destroying the delicate balance of harmony he has set up. _Especially_ in _this_ room. Or, don't you remember that this is his favorite place in all the _world_, Brandon?" Kay retorted, grinding out the butler's name.

"Kay, just shut up! He's done nothing wro-" Brandon tried to explain, albeit not very calmly.

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU IMATURE BOYS JUST SHUT UP?! Now is NOT the time to be bickering and fighting. We have guests," an angry female voice cut off.

"Sorry Mary," the two men looked down, ashamed. "We apologize for the disturbance we have created you two," they said, turning their attention to their guests.

But Kay still felt the need o speak up, "But Mary, he... he is the reason Kei hurt _our_ Little Satoshi. He doesn't deserve to be here..."

Brandon. Had. Enough. "Kay, how many fucking times did little Satoshi sit on his knees right up there," Brandon pointed up to the cement mantle over the fireplace, "Right there where he would sit and talk of reading his grandfather's journals. Reading of Dark and Krad and Daiki and talking of loving, _**loving**_ the Dark described to him through the writing while you doctored up the wounds Kei caused on his teeny, tiny body?! Huh?!" Brandon was filled with rage at the way Kay could just forget talking to their Little Satoshi the way he had.

"IF YOU TWO IDIOTS DON'T STOP FIGHTING, I WILL CLOCK YOU BOTH OVER THE BACK OF YOUR HEADS WITH A ROLLING PIN!" Mary yelled, capturing everyone's attention. "Please, forgive these two bozos, they have problems with deciding the best course of action for Little Sato's welfare. They can't seem to figure out what the boy needs exactly," She apologized.

"Oh no, I quite like this. They are, unintentionally, telling us things we want to know and, actually, _need_ to know. You see, we," Kosuke pointed to himself and Dark as he said this, "Know what happened with MY Satoshi. Kei to-" Kosuke was cut off.

"I **don't** _think_ so..." Dark said, turning to face Kosuke. "Sato is MINE. _I_ am the one who fell in love with him. Not you!" Dark yelled, frustrated. He turned back to the other three to find them staring at him, dumbfounded. "Whaaaaaat?" He drawled out.

"The answer to that question, is that there has been years of wishing and planning on a way to force you, Dark, to love Little Satoshi. And here it is, you love him without force. Ah, forgive me, I'm Jim," an old, graying haired man said from the window.

"Wait, force me to love Sato-kun?" Dark said, confused. He received four nods, although Kay's was a bit hesitant. "Umm, right now, we need to find Little Satoshi, so can stories come later?"

Brandon nodded, "Wait, find Little Satoshi? What do you mean?" Brandon started to freak out about his little helper.

"Kei took him. Dark found him running in the streets, full of scars and blood. Then we patched him up as best as we could, but Kei came and took him only a little while ago. We are trying to find something that could tell us where they could have gone or to convict Kei of the horrors he has placed on Satoshi-kun," Kosuke said, trying not to fume at the thought.

Brandon nodded and held out a hand to shake with the kind Niwa. "I'm in, let's try to find him together," he said as the other three servants nodded in agreement. Kosuke nodded and they shook hands. "All that you need to convict Kei is what is in his study and we can help testify what we have seen. As to where you will find them, I believe he has taken him to the old Hikari estate. There, you will find more evidence in every room to convict him from the boy's childhood. However, some rooms are bare because we moved the stuff from there to here, like this room. There is much blood there, but it should be dried up for the most part. To get there you need to travel through different time dimensions, something that we can help with, and you will also need these," Brandon said, bringing out a set of a two pendants from his pocket and handing one to both Dark and Kosuke.

"Thank you," Dark whispered, wanting to go save his little love soon. He put his on as Kosuke did the same, admiring the cold hourglass shaped onyx.

"You will feel slightly dizzy, but it is normal. When you get there, you will need to work quickly, two hours is all you'll have. Otherwise, you will be stuck there without the proper protection spells and runes that take days to complete but never disappear. Other than that, good luck," Kay said, going over to the fireplace and placing a quick rune on the mantle to activate the portal. Brandon, Mary, and Jim did the same, each using a different symbol to help stabilize the pathway.

Kosuke and Dark nodded, walking over to the portal they opened. They received four smiles and encouraging looks as they entered the colorful pathway through dimensions...


End file.
